I Want To Be Safe
by Hitoshirezu-Battleground
Summary: Sora is in love with Riku, and Cloud is in love with Sora. What Sora doesn't know, is that Riku loves him too. What will Sora do when Cloud desides to take what he wants?
1. Cloud Rears His Ugly Head

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Notes: At the time I posted the teaser, I didn't know that I was getting sick...well, I did and I was and I'm sorry for not working on this. Blame strep throut.

For Reviewers:

Solace:: Cloud is too nice period.

SKaddicted:Yeah, I'm updating. You should send me flowers. The whole time I was typing this I got up about every 5 mins to puke. YOU OWE ME!! passes out

diamondprincess2006:Cliffhangers? How's it a cliffy when I warned it was a TEASY lol none-the-less, this is chapter one.

FinkBlade:You...are VERY odd.... First off:Sephy-kun is SO mine...2nd off:Start loving. 3rd off:Can I do XXX and XXX with Sephy?

darkangel:Yeah..see...sick..so...blame my friends...

inumoon3: I'm sorry! Don't be mad! It wasn't my fault! cries

SuperSaraMoon:As asked: 1st Chapter! YAY!

GarnetCrystals:Putted up

Further Notes:I'm known to slack off:Best way to keep me writing w/o forgeting:BUG ME CONSTANTLY (I seriously give you permission) IM any of these and then yell/bitcth/complain/beg:

KaiDrnzrHiwtri

TakeoDragoonFood

MizuharaDraciel

DaichiBunny

ReiDrigerKon

YuriDubbedTala

NOW THE STORY!

Chapter One:Cloud Rears His Ugly Head

"And when I told Riku about it, he just shook his head and said, 'I don't know about you, Sora-kun. Maybe you should give up on girls and swing towards guys.' When I stared at him he grinned." Oblivion Sora smiled as he walked down the street, his black back-pack slung over his shoulder, and his morning pop-tart in hand. He was dressed in a black t-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt with the word "Heartbreaker" in black letters up the left arm. For pants he wore baggy black jeans that unlike the other boys, he wore on his waist. (A/N:As opposed to hanging off their ass.) "Don't you think that's a little weird, Squall?"

Leonhart Squall glared. "Why do you insist on calling me that name?" The lion wore his normal clothes of white wife-beater, black leather pants and leather jacket. His usual accessories adorned his body as well. "And I really don't think that Riku is being weird. I just think he doesn't know what he really wants to say."

"What're you talkin' about? Me and Riku have been friends since, like, we were born! If there was something he wanted to tell me he would. It's not like we keep secrets from each other. We're not that kind of friends."

Squall waved over his shoulder and walked towards his friends Vincent and Tidus. The brunette sighed and waved back, a small smile on his face as he spotted his silver haired friend. "Riku!"

The aqua-eyed boy turned and looked towards his slightly younger friend. "Hey, Sora-chan. Did you make it home last night?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I have? Cloud was with me."

"That's why I asked."

Sora looked at his long time friend, confussion across his face as he cocked his head to the side. "Why? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Maybe. Maybe I am just being paranoid. C'mon then, to Algebra I class." Riku held out his hand and Sora grinned taking it carefully into his own.

The two walked slowly towards the entrance to the school building, Sora oblivious to the fact that he was being watched, though Riku was aware and he didn't like it one bit. "Let's go,

Sora-chan. I feel like we're being watched."

"Alright?" Sora didn't say anymore as Riku sped up, pulling him along. He blinked as he saw Squall and Tidus moving towards the closet in the back of the hallway. Rolling his eyes he said, "Squall and Tidus-chan are going to have some fun. How much are we staking on their getting detentions?"

"It won't just be detentions." Both boys paused, for different reasons. Riku because Sora had stopped, and Sora because the voice that had spoken was Cloud's. "Hey guys, what's up?" Cloud's blue mako eyes shone brightly, locking instantly on Sora, and shooting the occasional glare at Riku.

"Hey Cloud. We're off to Algebra, wanna tag along?" Sora was unaware of the two males silently fighting over him. He started walking towards Algebra again, tugging Riku, who still held his hand, along. Cloud followed behind them both.

"Ne, Riku-kun...after school do you want to come over? Me and Cloud decided to spend the day playing videogames." Riku bristled when Sora announced that Cloud would be there too. He shook his head, mentally hitting himself for what he was going to say. "I can't. Sorry, Sora-chan. I have plans."

"Don't worry, Riku-_san_. I'll take _good_ care of Sora-chan." Sora looked over his shoulder and scowled playfully. "That's Sora-kun to you. Only Riku and sometimes Squall can get away with calling me -chan."

At this the blonde pretended to look hurt, while deep down his was seething and cursing the two mentioned boys. They entered the class and took their seats. "We have a sub today." Sora spoke from his seat between the two boys. "But, Cloud, that doesn't mean you can try to make out with me the whole class. I've already told you that I don't like you like that."

Cloud pouted and sat back down in his seat, shooting a grinned Riku a glare. The silver-haired boy took hold of Sora's hand and squeezed it lightly, before releasing it. "Well, what about silver there? Is he allowed to kiss you and shit?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "No! Besides, Riku-ku n would never want to do that to me anyway. Oh, here comes the teacher. Good morning!" Ever the teachers pet, Sora went to help their substitute.

Both boys that were left spoke at the same time, "If only you knew." They glared at each other, Riku speaking. "Promise me that you won't do anything to Sora. I know you like him, but don't you dare hurt him."

"I promise I won't do anything to Sora." Cloud spoke as Sora sat down. "Sora, I've made a promise not to molest you. Do you approve?"

"Yes. Of course I do. Ne, Riku? Do you remember my promise to you?" Almost a month ago when they had found out Cloud liked Sora, Sora had at once promised Riku that the only boy he would ever fall in love with would be him. Riku had accepted that, not telling the brunette that he was in love, and still not having told.

"Yeah, I do Sora-chan. Thanks." The brunette smiled and began to work on their assignment. Riku went on to ignore Cloud, who was ignoring his work, but paying great attention to Sora.

By the time lunch rolled around four periods later, Riku and Cloud had declared a silent war over Sora, while the youngest boy had no clue. They joined Squall, Tidus and Vincent at a table to eat their food.

Tidus sat comfortably on Squall's lap, eating french fries like they were out of style. The blonde's blue eyes sparkled brightly as he bounced lightly in Squall's lap, mostly unintentionally.

Squall was monotonously eating part of Tidus' Nacho Grandé while ignoring the bouncing in his lap. The last member appeared to be asleep.

"Hey guys. How much did you get?"

Tidus swallowed and grinned. "Three day suspension starting tomorrow. If we're caught again it'll be a week...Do they honestly think that that bothers us? The more time we're out of school, the more time we have to be like bunnies!"

Squall and Riku rolled their eyes, while Sora and Tidus laughed. "It's so obvious who's the brains in your relationship, Squall."

"Really? Tidus really is the most brilliant lover I've ever had. I'm so glad he can teach me things." The sarcasim that dripped from Squall's voice made Tidus pout and in retaliation, he shoved a french fry up his lovers nose, hoping off his lap and walking away.

"Score one for Tidus. Uh-oh...girls...ne, Riku-kun, I'm gonna go and take a walk with Tidus. Have fun!" Before the silver haired boy could protest, Sora was gone, and in his place sat Rikku, Paine and Yuna.

"Squally, you have a fry in your nose."

"I'm aware of that."

"Oh...It's er...very nice looking."

"It's not a fashion statement."

Rikku nodded and then smiled to Cloud. It was obvious that she was in love with him. "Hey, Cloudy-kun! How're you today?" She giggled and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, winking her brilliant blue eyes.

Paine and Yuna rolled their eyes and sat down. Paine struck up a morbid conversation with Squall, while Yuna silently ate her food, laughing inwardly at the paniked expression on Riku's face.

"Right, there goes the bell, girls. Sorry to say it, but it's time to get to class. Rikku, I'll call you." The blonde girl squelled and tugged Yuna and Paine away, chatting animatedly to them. Riku sweatdropped and then nodded. "I'm going...Remember your promise, Cloud."

The silver haired teen walked away, glaring at whatever, or whoever happened to step in his way. He was not a happy person and he doubted he would be 'til Sora called him after Cloud left.

After school., Sora had hugged Riku good-bye like always, then grinned to Cloud, telling the boy to "Hurry it up!". Riku watched as the two dissapeared around a corner. Now all he could do was wait for the information tonight.

Sora unlocked the door to his house and stepped inside, moving so Cloud could get in as well. "My mom won't be home 'til Friday 'cause she's like, busy." He shut the door, pulling off his shoes and dropping his bag. He walked towards his room, chatting as he stepped into the hallway. A hand on his wrist stopped him. "Nani?"

"Sora, I'm glad that we're alone. Now I can have the time to do what I've always wanted to. I want to take you, and make you mine." The blonde smiled evily to the younger boy, who looked scared.

Sora's eyes widened and he shook his head. "You can't mean that...I thought that...but you promised Riku that you would never betray him like this...I promised him I wouldn't!"

The blonde's laughter echoed softly in the dark hallway. "So nieve, Sora-chan. You should know that I don't care by now. Riku can't have you because I can't. Once I'm through with you, my little whore, then that rat can have you!"

Screams filled the air as Sora was slapped. His voice cracked as he pleaded with his abusor. "Please...just stop...Not this...please stop, Cloud..." He struggled to pull away, his eyes filing with tears as Cloud dragged him to his own room, throwing him to the bed, and pinning him there.

"So beautiful, Sora-chan...How long have I wanted you? Surely since I set eyes on you." Cloud's fingers brushed across Sora's cheek, petting him lightly. He pressed his lips to Sora's in a chaste kiss that Sora vehemiently refused to respond to. "Don't make me have to hurt you, Sora-chan...You should enjoy this. Aren't you glad that you get to have me as your first?"

The brunette shook his head, struggling fiercly. "No! Get off! I don't want this!" His eyes spilled over as Cloud stripped him and felt him. "Don't please..."

Cloud didn't listen. Insted he freed himself, entered swiftly into Sora, and moaned. "So tight..." He thrust harder and faster, not caring that Sora was bleeding, or that Sora was crying, only to his pleasure. He shifted to hit Sora's pleasure spot and then came with blinding force, making Sora scream. (A/N:There will be a more descriptive lemon if you email me at or IMing me.)

The blonde pulled out and kissed Sora softly before pulling up his pants and walking to the door. "It's late...I should go home now. See you in school tomorrow, love." He walked out and Sora waited 'til the front door slammed before he picked up and phone and called Riku.

"Hello? Riku speaking."

"Ri...Riku...."

"...Sora?"

"...Please..."

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"...Riku....help me..."

"Sora! What happened!"

"...Cloud...he..."

"What did he do, Sora-chan?"

"I....he...I'm so sorry, Riku-kun..."

"Sora! Don't hang up! I'm going to come over there!"

"...don't..."

"...Sora, I'm coming over there..."

"...I want to be safe."

The phone died and Sora passed out on the floor of his room, unaware that Riku was running out the door of his house...unaware that he was safe for now.

A/N:Well, what do you think? Again, sorry it took so long. Review onegai!


	2. Riku's Rage

Dislaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Notes: I finally finished the second chapter. When I wrote this I didn't really know how it was going to work out, but, I'm slowly making it work period.

To my Reviewers:

Fink Blade: Everytime I read your reviews I can't help but cracking up over and over. You actually make my life a bit more cheerful, so thanks a whole bunch! (And don't hold your breath. How long have you been waiting for chapter two and I'm just NOW getting around to it? lol chapter three'll be posted NEXT YEAR XD J/k)

Solace: Ebil Cloudy of Doom!

Inumoon3: I know. I'm sorry. It's a plot though, ne?

Tidas-love: I almost didn't respond just for my dislike of Tifa..but I figured that was predjidous. XD Sorry, I had to say it. Here's some more for you to read

Chibi Chidori: Are you CRAZY! Squall -gets the death threat...flips him off and continues- has a MUCH better part in this story. He just doesn't come in for...awhile...-sweatdrops- Besides, Squall is occupied with Tidus

Meh:

Evilgoddess1990: Thankies Here's the next chapter (finally!)

Faith: NO MORE WAITING!

WTF: Because I AM gay...duh.

Rini: You remind me of Sailor Moon. -gives pocky- And thank you very much. (By the way...I wanna rule the world with you. Can I be your Queen?)

Weiss Kittyn: Here's your wish (And I know this is you Omi-chan)

( .) : I LOVE YOUR SIGNATURE!

brit: Yes, yes, Cloud raped Sora. It was BOUND to happen eventually.

Dark Hikari Eien: Kinky? He's kinky...-blinks- YESH! I kick ass!

shuichi567: I wrote more, Shu-channnn!

Chapter Two: Riku Comforts

Huffing and sweating as he ran, Riku ignored any and all hazards, managing to almost get hit by a car, and knock down an old lady. But, he ran, ran, and ran. At that moment, nothing but Sora's pained voice plagued his mind. _'What's that bastard done to Sora!'_ Spotting Sora's home, an extra burst of speed was put on and in seconds Riku was in the door (having used his spare key) and was flying up the stairs. "SORA!"

The bedroom door was thrown open and the sight that met the teenagers eyes made him cry out in shock. Sora was covered in blood, and without even really having to think about it, he knew that it was the boys own. Taking slow shuddery steps towards the fallen youth he called his name softly, sinking to his knees beside the boy. "Sora...Sora buddy, wake up for me..."

The brunette made a noise, and then his bloodshot eyes opened to look at the silver haired boy. Voice cracking, he spoke. "Riku...?" A sharp cry escaped him as he tried to sit up more to get a better look, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "What...are you doing here...?"

The aqua eyed teen started to laugh forlornly, tears forming in his eyes, just glad that the other wasn't dead. "You dolt...You called me and I came over...Now come on...let's get you in the bathtub..." Slipping an arm around the other teens shoulders, he carefully lifted the boy, wincing at the blood spot left on the floor. "Do you know when your mom's supposed to be back?"

Sora tensed and eyed Riku warily. "Don't tell her, Riku...My mom can't find out about this..." He winced as he stepped, walking with the other boy towards the bathroom. Once settled upon the toilet he burried his head into his hands. "How could...this happen...? I trusted him..."

Riku was busy running the water in the bathtub, his body shaking with rage. Without saying a word, he removed the shreads of clothing the other wore, gently lowering the boy into the warm water. He winced as the water turned pink almost immediately. The first thing he was going to do to Cloud was---

"Don't you do anything, Riku."

Startled, Riku glanced at Sora. "What're you talking about?"

"I know that face. You're planning something. Just leave it be. I'll be alright..."

Kneeling beside the tub, Riku gently took Sora's face into his hands, brushing his thumb along the others cheek gently. "I swore I'd protect you, and since I failed, I'll repent and kick his---"

"I'm not worth it."

"...what?"

"You heard me. I'm dirty, tainted. Cloud's right. Even now, he's gotten his way. I'm not pure anymore, so now, you won't want me any more. You'll leave me and I'll be alone...all beca---!"

Sora was cut off in mid-sentance as soft lips pressed against his own. For a moment he sat there, stundded and then slowly, almost timidly he kissed back. Gentle fingers danced along his cheeks and he blushed softly as Riku pulled away.

"You're not tainted, you're beautiful. I love you, Sora. I always will."

And at this, the broken boy in the tub began to sob, letting all his pain, fear and anguish leave his body with those beautiful crystyline feelings.

The next day, Sora and Riku walked to school hand in hand, Riku watching for Cloud and Sora jumping at the smallest sound. Spotting Cloud wasn't as hard as Riku had thought. There he was, smiling and joking with Squall and Tidus like nothing had happened. "Sora, come on." Dragging Sora forward, Riku pushed him towards a confused Squall.

"You, bastard." Riku spoke with a hiss in his voice as he launched a punch right at Cloud's face, knocking the elder boy back a few steps. "How DARE you do something like that to him! He TRUSTED you!" This time a kick was sent to the blondes chest and Riku watched as Cloud fell on his ass.

Cloud's sapphire eyes glared up at Riku, daring him to do more. "He got what he deserved. Obviously if I can't have him, you can't either. Or maybe I didn't succeed as you're still defending him. Should I do it again and see what happens?"

Sora let out a soft wail, and Squall's arms tightened around the boy, Riku's voice penetrating to him. "Get Sora out of here. I don't want him to see what I do to this...trash."

Nodding, Squall held Sora as he motioned for Tidus to follow. The two brunettes and blonde walked into the school, Tidus shooting glares at Cloud over his shoulder. Once they were gone, Riku smirked to the fallen blonde. "So, now what are you going to do? No one is here to back you up any longer."

Cloud spat at Riku's feet as he stood, glaring at the boy. "So you think. Honestly, I'm not afraid of you. If you touch me any more I can tell the principle and she'll have you suspended."

Riku's smirk grew wider. "Suspention is a piece of cake compaired to what could happen to you. Rape is illegal, Cloud, or have you forgotten that? You could be put away for a long time." Riku's hand balled into a fist as he advanced slowly.

"You have nothing. Sora won't tell. He's too much of a pussy."

The silver haired boy snarled and launched himself at Cloud, pounding into his face with a fist. "YOU ASSHOLE!" He slammed down the others head into the pavement. He didn't even heed when Cloud let out a pained moan, or when he did it again and a loud crack sounded. It took until his hands were covered in the others blood, and he couldn't feel the other bleeding.

Stumbling off of the other, he looked down in shock. Cloud was dead. He'd killed Cloud. A shreik was heard and the sound of footsteps came. People shouted and pointed at him and he ignored it all. His hands were covered in blood...blood of someone he'd killed. Only one word escaped his lips. "Sora..."

"SORA!" Selphie ran into the classroom, tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran to the brunette, throwing her arms around him as she sobbed.

Startled, Sora raised his arms and wrapped them around her gently. "Selph, what's the matter? Why're you crying?" He tilted the girls face up to meet his own, shocked to see it so pained.

"Cloud's dead, Sora! Riku...Riku killed him!"

Dead silence filled the room, Squall and Tidus breaking apart. All that could be heard was Selphie's sobs. Then Sora stood, gripping Selphie's shoulders in his hands. His voice was low, calm, too calm. "Selphie, where is Riku?"

"He's in the courtyard...he won't respond to an---Sora wait!"

But it was too late, Sora was running from the room, tears forming in his eyes. "Riku...Riku you idiot...what were you thinking...you...RIKU!" Sora's shriek could be heard clear across the building as he ran out the doors to the building, shoving his way through the crowd of kids gathered.

There, in the center was Cloud's dead body being put into a body bag, and Riku...his hands covered in blood as he just stared at them. "Riku...oh God..." Taking a few nervous steps forward, he reached his hand out, touching the boys shoulder.

Riku tensed and then looked up into cerulean eyes that looked at him so worriedly. "Sora...I...Cloud...he's and I..."

"Shush...I know...Riku, it's okay..." Gently Sora pulled Riku into his arms, resting his head on the others as Riku finally broke down and started to sob. Wincing he listened to the other as he spoke.

"I didn't mean to...to kill him! I just wanted to hurt him! I'm so sorry...Sora...you must hate me so much...I'm a murderer..."

Suddenly, Sora was pulled away from Riku. He started to struggle as the police grabbed and hand cuffed Riku, pulling him towards a cop car. "RIKU!"

A sad look crossed Riku's face. As he was shoved into the car, his last words to the other were, "Good-bye, Sora. I love you." And then...the car was gone, Sora falling to his knees.

Squall, Tidus, and a still crying Slephie flew to his side just as he screamed. "NOOOO!"

TBC

Author: Wow. Well...what'dya think? Eh-heh...Read and Review


	3. The Start of the Trial

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...STILL 

Notes: It's sad. So sad. And now that I've gotten my muses back, I'm going to write until this is done! (Or until they flee me again...) And a little note on Cloud's dying: That REALLY wasn't my intention...it just kinda...happened...So yeah...

To My Reviewers:

cLassy Raven: Well...Riku DID kinda kill Cloud...And now he's in a cop car!

Darkwitch17: I can't just TELL you what's gonna happen You gotta READ

Egnima: Well, i love Cloud too...but he needed to be evil. For awhile at least. -sighs- I killed him off...Now what'm I gonna do! -rolls eyes- And thank you very much I'm sorry that it took me almost a year to update I kinda...forgot? -sweatdrops-

To My Reviewers:

Myownhappyending (nlo): Sorry, i never actually checked the reviews for in like FOREVER. So thank you for your kind words!

Anon: I finally updated!

orydae: I'm sorry it was sad...but when you get a plot bunneh, you go with it.

yaoi-pervert: Riku DOES kick Cloud's butt..,.a little too much though...

M.D Sora: -bows- "Holy Shit" was the first thing that came outta my mouth when I saw that you'd reviewed my story. You are the entire reason that I started to write Kingdom Hearts fanfiction in the first place. So, you have no idea how much of an honor it is to be reviewed by you. Thank you so much!

Gitona: Baddddd Cloudy of Doom...But, Riku smooted him.

kupo: Damn right!

inumoon3: I know you! -gasp-

cLassy Raven: Well, we'll never know if Cloud really loved Sora because...he's dead.

Aray: i continued

Ecstasy: Because that was the plot bunneh?

Anaru-Minime: lmao I love you SO much for that review. Made me laugh SO hard.

cas: I'm glad that you liked it enough to come back

**Chapter Three: The Start of the Trial**

"You do realize, young man, that you could be sentanced to life in prison, or even be put to death for what you did?" The officer who drove the car was just trying to let the boy in the back know what he was up for, but his glare softened as he saw the tears forming in the other boys eyes. "Hey, don't worry so much. Those are just the worst case senarios. If you were justified you might just get a few months in juvi." A soft sniffle was his responce and he decided to drop the subject.

Riku sat there, his hands having been cleaned off of the blood, but he could still see it. He'd murdered someone. _ 'But, it was alright, wasn't it? It had been for Sora! That's right! If Sora says something in court then maybe it won't be so bad for me!' _A groan escaped him as he let his head fall back onto the seat, curling himself up. He'd fucked up big time, that was all there was to it.

"Sora-chan...?" Squall's arm was drapped over Sora's shoulder, the brunette still crying his poor soul out. Things had long since disapated, and the students were already back in the school, save for Sora, Tidus and Squall himself. They still stood in the courtyard, the principle suggesting that Sora go home, and that Squall and Tidus were to accompany him.

"...how come...Riku-kun didn't listen to me...?" Sora's voice was soft, crackling from the screaming that he'd done as he watched Riku be taken from him. "After...what happened last night...I thought that he...but why...?"

Of course, Squall and Tidus were compleately clueless as to what had gone on in the bathroom between the two boys. "What happened?" Tidus, loud and blunt as always was the one to ask the question that he and his lover were thinking about.

For a moment the younger brunette didn't speak, and then softly he said, "He kissed me..." A small blush came to his cheeks. "And I kissed back...and he...he told me he loved me." He smiled slightly, his tears finally coming to a stop as he looked at the other two.

It was silent and then Squall spoke softly, ruffling the others hair gently. "Did you tell him how you felt?"

Sora shook his head, his smile faultering. "No...I was too...too upset, and I never told him...and now it's too late..." A hand collided with the back of his head and he let out a yelp, followed by a pout, glaring at the culprit. "What was that for, Tidus-chan?"

"Too late? You act like he's dead already, Sora-kun! You forget, he still has to go to court and then a virdict will be determined. Nothing is over yet. Sora, he had a reason for doing what he did. He was protecting you. And though killing Cloud may not have been the smartest thing, he was only doing it to protect someone. That for sure will make the charges less...but...you'll have to testify."

Squall looked on in astonishment as his lover had an unusally bright moment. "Love, are you sure that under that mop of blonde shag carpet, that you're not brilliant?"

Tidus stuck out his tongue. "I'm smarter then you'd ever believe, babe. Not all blondes are as ditzy as Rikku." With that said, he flicked his hair over his shoulder and pranced a few feet ahead, his feet up like he was wearing heels, and his hips swaying back and forth as he copied Rikku's voice, only higher and squeakier.

"You have a french fry up your nose, Squally! Giggle, snort, giggle!" This whole act was followed up by some very provokative touches to his hair, and after having rolled up his shorts to the bottom of his ass, he'd bent over, wiggling towards Squall and Sora. "Oh my gosh! Don't look you pervert!"

Squall was laughing his ass off...in a dignified way of course. Sora however was on the ground, rolling around as he laughed at the blondes antics, cheering up a bit from what had happened. Eventually they made their way to Sora's house.

"Thank's for cheering me up guys. I'll see you---"

"Tomorrow."

Sora was cut off by his mom as she walked out of the house, her mascara smudged as if she'd been crying. "Squall and Tidus are to come over tomorrow and stay with you. I have to go to Riku's mother. She's distraut right now, and I'm afraid that she might have lost her mind. Please, be safe, Sora honey?"

The small brunette threw his arms around his mother and hugged her tightly. "I will mom. Thank you. Take care of Riku's mom, okay?" The elder brunette nodded and then waved as she climbed into the car. Once it was out of sight he sighed softly. "Well, looks like you guys are spending the night. Come on in."

The three boys clambered into the house, and Sora shut and locked the door tightly. With a sigh he toddled towards the stairs, the other two following. Everyone knew the routine. Come in, go up stairs, dick around, mess around, go to sleep. Today would be no different, and they all knew it. Only, there was a reason today. Squall and Tidus would have to do their best to make Sora forget what had happened.

The door shut and everything began. Squall carefully took Sora's face into his hands and pressed a soft kiss to the smaller brunettes lips, watching as Tidus wrapped his arms around Sora's thin waist. They'd never gone far before. Only because Sora was a virgin. But now, that'd changed. Still, they stayed and the most that happened with Sora was his nipples getting tortured as his cock was stroked.

The phone rang, startling Sora from his sleep. It was dark outside and he smiled as he looked at the two lovers in his bed, naked and entwined with each other. (There will be a Squall/Tidus lemon with Sora watching if you want it.) Standing slowly, he made his way to the portable phone, lifting it and pushing "talk". Nervously he spoke. "Hello...?"

"Sora!"

A sharp gasp eminated from the brunettes lips as tears sprang to his eyes. "Riku...oh my god..." The voice on the other line chuckled softly, though it wasn't the same happy one that he was used to. "What's going on...?"

"I have to be in court tomorrow. They're going to decide everything with one date. I called to...ask if you'd testify for me. I know that you don't want people to know...but...please, Sora? I'm begging you..."

Sora was quiet for a few moments and then he smiled at the phone, tears streaming down his cheeks as he spoke, his voice hardly a whisper. "I'll do it...I promise...What time is it...?"

Riku let out a relieved sigh and filled Sora in with the details, then it was time for him to go. "Sora, take care. I love you."

"Bye, Riku." The phone was hung up and he whispered, "I love you" as he set the phone back down. "And I'll tell you that to your face when all of this is over, I swear."

Smiling he walked back over to the bed, setting his alarm clock and then curling up beside his naked friends. He regestitered an arm going around him just as he was falling asleep, a soft, "Riku..." escaping his lips before he was out.

Squall smiled at the boy whom his lover now held. Softly he whispered to the other. "Everything's going to be alright, isn't it, Tidus?"

For a moment the blonde said nothing, and then he kissed Squall gently, telling him to "shut up and go back to sleep" before passing out again himself.

The next morning found Sora, Tidus, Squall, Selphie, Rikku, Yuna, Paine, and Vincent all in the court room. The kids sat near the front on the left, while on the right the adults all say. Amoung them were Cloud's mother and father, Riku's mother, and Sora's mother. Surprisingly, so were Selphie's and Tidus' parents.

"All raise for the honorable, Judge Judy." (Yes, I had to do it. Just wait'll you see who Cloud's lawyer is .) The courtroom rose as a short woman walked in, curly hair staying tightly to her head. Once she sat, she motioned the rest of the court to sit. For a moment everything was silent and then the woman spoke.

"This is case number thirty-four, B. The case of Riku vs. Cloud. Please bring out the defendant." And from the door near the corner of the courtroom came a poliece officer, leading Riku into the room and to the stand. Once Riku was seated, Cloud's lawer, Johhny Cockrin (I know it's spelled wrong, but you all know who it is anyway ) stood, walking up to Riku.

"So, you killed Cloud Strife?"

"Yes."

"On purpose?"

"No."

"Did you have a grudge against my dead client?"

"Define grudge."

"I mean, young man, did you have a reason to be so mad that you killed a boy with your bare hands!"

Riku was silent and then he spoke, "He hurt someone very close to me. I only wanted to teach him a lesson, I never meant to kill him."

The lawyer nodded and sat. Riku was told to stand and he did so, walking over to his side of the room, taking his seat. The judge looked up from her papers and then spoke in a gentle tone. "The next one up, a mister Oblivion Sora. Please come take the stand."

Sora stood, and smiling reasuringly towards his friends, his mother, Riku's mother, and then finally, Riku, brushing his hand over the others boys as he passed, he took the stand, giving the oath and taking his seat.

TBC

Author: Oh dear...Sora's on the stand now Don't worry, I'm going to keep writting, so when I post this, I'll probably have at least chapters 4 and 5 done as well. Read and Review!


	4. The Verdict

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Dammit!

Notes: This story makes me cry! And I'm the one writing it! Also! I AM SO SORRY I really do forget and then when I remember I spend an entire DAY updating fics. So, I feel uber bad because this story has chapters 4 AND 5 already done, and I just never posted them. FORGIVE ME! And yes, you still have to wait to read chapter 5!

Reviewer Thanks:

Sugar Waggle: Why thank you! Actually, the sad thing is, I really don't try all that hard with my lemons. It's kinda just...whatever goes, goes, y'know? But thank you!

Sango Twin: Yes, my pretty...Feed off of my fics like a vampi----er -coughs-. Sorry 

Kurai Komadori: I shall write and write...except chapter 5 should be the end. I think...probably...er...

PitaC89: Yeah, me too But it was funny to me.

professionaldooropener: UPDATED!

KousukeAsazuki: OMG! I love you Kousuke. -blinks. Comes OUT of fangirl state of mind- Thank you! And bad things happen to sexy people because there are fangirls/boys.

Oro-sama: Sankyuu mucho! And actually I PURPOSELY left cliff-hangers in this fic. I know, I know. I'm terrible. GOMEN!

DieChan: I left you in suspence for exactly...10 months and 1 day. -dies-

dark kia: here here here here.

mysticneko: Because I was sick of seeing Cloud being a goody-goody He's evil, I promise! -coughs- and Johnny Cockrin was OJ Simpson's lawer, that's why it was funny. Surprisingly, not many people got the joke like I thought they would.

Classy Raven: I updated! Read and you shall know!

DancingMistress: I DIDDDDDDDDDDD!

SuperSaraMoon: OMG I KNOW YOU!

Mandeth: ...Man...death...xD Sorry. I'm NOT making fun of your name, I'm just SOOO drugged up right now.

**RECAP:**

_The lawyer nodded and sat. Riku was told to stand and he did so, walking over to his side of the room, taking his seat. The judge looked up from her papers and then spoke in a gentle tone. "The next one up, a mister Oblivion Sora. Please come take the stand."_

_Sora stood, and smiling reasuringly towards his friends, his mother, Riku's mother, and then finally, Riku, brushing his hand over the others boys as he passed, he took the stand, giving the oath and taking his seat._

**Chapter Four: The Virdict**

"Sora, how're you today?" The judge was going to make small talk with Sora, just to get him to relax for a bit.

The brunette smiled, albeit nervously as he looked up at the women. "I'm fine thank you. And how are you, Ma'am?"

The Judge Judy smiled softly. "I could be better. Now Sora, don't be intimidated and if you start to feel uncomfortable, just tell us and we'll wait for you to relax. Is that alright, dear?"

Sora nodded and then Riku's lawyer came forward and smiled at Sora. "Hello, son. I want you to tell the court what happened between you and Cloud the day before his murder."

The boy nodded and took in a deep breathe, recieving a reasuring smile from Riku, and a supportive, "You can do it, Sora-chan!" from Tidus. He smiled slightly and then spoke.

"The night before Cloud was killed I had invited him over to my house to play videogames. It was something that we did all the time, so I didn't think anything of it. I had also asked Riku to come along, but he said he was busy. I wondered about it because he'd been acting cold towards Cloud, but, I chose to keep quiet." He paused here, wringing his hands slightly, the Judge smiling at him.

"Go ahead dear, it's alright. Everything said in this room, stays in this room."

Nodding, Sora continued. "Well, Cloud and I walked to my house from the school. We made jokes the whole way there of course. I opend my door and as soon as we were both in the house, the door shut, he was on me. I was...scared and asked him what he was doing, and he said, "I want to take you, make you mine". He dragged me up the stairs and..." Sora's voice cracked at his and he started to cry, the memories of what happened flashing through his mind.

The room was silent, Sora's sobs the only thing that was heard as his friends and family looked on. Once he'd calmed himself, he lifted his head and looked at Cloud's mother and father. Both of them had shocked expressions on their faces. "He...threw me on the bed and ripped my clothes apart and off...and then...he raped me. I kept begging him to stop, and he didn't...When he finished, he kissed me and left, saying that it was late."

At this he broke down compleatly, his face burried into his hands as the lawyers hand rubbed his back soothingly. For awhile the Judge didn't say anything and then, she nodded her head. "Who was it that found you?"

"I had called Riku...and Riku came over. He was the one who found me."

"What happened when he found you?"

"He helped me get into the bath, and then...he told me that he loved me, and kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes, I did."

"Do you love him?"

Sora paused. "I can't tell you that right now."

The Judge nodded understandingly. "Did Riku seem like he was going to do anything bad?"

"I thought that he was, so i told him not to. He then just said that he was going to beat him up. Not kill him."

"I see. Do you think Riku's were justified?"

"I think because it was an accident, that it was justidied."

The Judge nodded. "You may take your seat now, Sora. Thank you."

Standing, then slowly walking to his seat, Sora sent a weak smile to the silver haired boy who was crying. Once he was seated the Judge stood. "The jury will have a short break and when we return, the virdict will be determined." The Judge then left, then the Jury and Riku was then forced to stand.

"Wait!" Sora ran forward and Riku's lawyer stopped, a smile on his lips. "Make this fast boys."

Sora's arms wrapped around Riku's neck, and he nuzzled the other boys cheek softly. "It'll be okay now Riku...I just know it."

The silver haird boy smiled and wrapped his arms around Sora. "Sora, thank you. That took a lot of courage. " He tilted the others face up and pressed a soft kiss to Sora's lips, happy when the boy responded. He broke away with a sad smile. "Love you, Sora."

Sora smiled and turned away, walking towards Squall and the others. Once Riku was gone from the room, he spoke under his breath softly. "I love you, too, Riku." He smiled at his friends. This would be a long half hour.

"Sora...?" Cloud's mother walked up to Sora while he was picking at the twinkie he'd recieved from Squall. Blinking, Sora looked up at her and smiled lightly.

"Yes, Mrs. Strife?"

The blond women broke down crying, wrapping her arms around the brunettes shoulders, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry dear. I never knew...please, I know what my son did was wrong, but please forgive him..."

Blinking and them smiling softly, Sora nodded his head and hugged the women back. "I forgive him, Mrs. Strife." He recieved a smile and then the women walked away.

"Oi, time to go back in, Sora!"

Standing, Sora trashed the remainded of his food and walked back into the court room to hear the fate of the boy that he loved.

"Well, this took some serious deliberation, but we've finally reached a virdict. Riku, please stand." The silver haired boy did as he was told. Sora on the other hand started to tremble, and a hand was placed around his shoulders by Squall, meaning to calm him.

"In the case of Cloud vs. Riku, we find that Riku is guilty of the murder of Cloud Strife. However, because it was unintentional, and because it was done in responce to an already hanous crime, we're letting him off with six months in Juvenille Detention. He may be visted there by friends and family, and will be released in three months if his behaviour is good."

The whole courtroom cheered, and Sora flew out of his seat and over the bench, latching himself to Riku, kissing the taller boy deeply as he sobbed.

Riku smiled and wrapped his arms around the brunette, kissing him back just as deeply. When the two had to part for air, the room clapped and Sora blushed brightly. "That's so great, Riku! Make sure that you're good!" The elder boy chuckled and rubbed Sora's back. "I promise that I will."

The Judge cleared her throat. "Do you want to hear the rest?"

Sora blinked and Riku spoke. "There's more?"

Nodding, Judge Judy smiled and spoke again. "Finally, because these two boys are adorible, I'm giving Riku his last day of freedom today. He can spend it however he wants and tomorrow, he'll be picked up and brought to the Detention Center."

For a moment the two boys were dumbfound and then Riku grabbed Sora's hand, tugging him towards the door. "Thank's a lot Ma'am. Mom, Mrs. Oblivion...don't open Sora's bedroom door tonight." With that he dragged Sora out of the room, a startled squeak coming back into the room.

Sora's mom and Riku's mom just smiled and Riku's mother spoke, "Want to spend the night at my place?"

"Sure." Laughing the two mothers walked out, followed by Cloud's parents.

The kids filled out soon after, the last thing Squall said was, "Glad this mess if over. And I don't envy Sora right now." The others laughed.

TBC

Author: Hee-hee Chapter 5 is next. Read and review.


End file.
